What if
by VGirl16
Summary: The school’s closed and Serena and the others make holidays on a small island? Well, find out in this fic! Hope you like it! Notice: Reloaded!
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else that appears in this story.  
  
Summary: The school's closed and Serena and the others make holidays on  
a small island? Well, find out in this fic! Hope you like it!  
Notice: Reloaded! (Some kind of!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning and someone was screaming. And guess who...  
  
"I'm late for school! Miss Haruna will kill me! Mum, why didn't you wake me up earlier?", Serena screamed while running into the bathroom. She got changed and ran out of the house, and of course she forgot her lunch package. But Luna followed her with the lunch package in her mouth.  
  
"Hey, didn't you forget something? Do you want to starve at school?", Luna asked sarcastic while trying not to lose Serena behind the next counter.  
  
"That's not funny!", Serena said , stopped and grabbed the lunch package. They both moved on. Some minutes later they arrived at school and to Serena's and Luna's surprise, it was closed. Serena looked at the closed gate.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here? Why is the school closed?", Serena shouted. She was going crazy. It was Monday! There had to be school! Although she was late.  
  
"I don't know.", Luna answered, "But, do you feel this negative energy? It's moving towards us. It's near!" Serena glared at her. Could it be an attack? A youma? A demon?  
  
"Hey Serena!", someone suddenly yelled from behind.  
  
Both, Luna and Serena, turned around and saw Rei and the others. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were with them.  
  
"Oh yeah, very negative energy, Luna!" Serena said giggling.  
  
"Oh my god! It isn't right, it isn't fair, I swear that energy was there!", but nobody listened to her and Serena and the others left Luna alone and moved on. Luna followed them slowly.  
  
"Why's the school closed?"  
  
"My theory . .", Ami started, "Well, there was a sign saying school's closed this week."  
  
"Oh that's new. Ami hasn't got a theory. Are you ill?", Mina asked her.  
  
"I'm a human like you, Mina. I can't know everything.", Ami answered.  
  
"But you always do like you could."  
  
"Hey, if the school's closed for a week, we could make a nice trip.", Seiya said while watching Serena amorously in her eyes.  
  
"You know that Darien's my boyfriend.", she replied joking.  
  
"And what are you thinking of?", Lita asked.  
  
"I've got a house on To-Shima. It's in the forest and I think we will have fun there."  
  
"Is To-Shima something to eat?", Serena asked.  
  
"Of course, Seiya has a house build on food.", Rei replied, "It's an island, Meat Ball Head."  
  
"Don't call me that!" And Serena and Rei began to fight. The others sweat drooped.  
  
"This would be great, but I think we've got some passengers that are seasick.", Mina said while looking at Artemis and Luna.  
  
"Hey, wait, I'm not as seasick like Artemis."  
  
"Do you mean I'm a weakling?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Serena and Rei finally stopped fighting and took part at the conversation again "Well, Rini and Diana won't join us, so we're nine, plus two cats.", Serena said.  
  
Everyone looked at her , "Nine?"  
  
"Yes, or do you think I would go without Darien?."  
  
"We should have guessed that.", Mina noticed.  
  
"And when do we leave?"  
  
"We meet tomorrow at 8 o'clock at the school."  
  
"Oh my god! I have to take all my schoolbooks with me."  
  
"AMI!!!"  
  
"Okay, so see you tomorrow.", Rei said and walked home.  
  
"I have to call Darien.", Serena said and disappeared. After some minutes the others went home too.  
  
~*~*~*~The next morning~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody was at school, except of Serena.  
  
"Everyday the same, Serena comes to late, of course.", Rei said angry.  
  
"That's Serena, it's not surprising.", Yaten added.  
  
"She's coming.", Lita said.  
  
Serena and Luna we're running towards their friends. "Sorry, my Mum didn't wake me up."  
  
"You should learn how to use an alarm clock!", Ami said while reading a book.  
  
"You should stop reading books about . what is it?"  
  
"Gene manipulation at human beings." Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Come on, there's the bus!" Darien yelled to the others.  
  
Everybody got in the bus and took their seat. After 30 minutes Serena got hungry. "Is here somewhere a snack bar?", Serena asked, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Serena , you only think about food!", Rei told her.  
  
"Are you messing with me, Rei?", Serena asked.  
  
"NO, but I don't understand why Darien picked you as his girlfriend!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that a silly donkey like you don't deserve a man like him!"  
  
"You're only jealous , Rei!" Serena added. And so they began to fight again.  
  
"I think this will never change.", Mina said.  
  
"But it looks very funny when they are fighting with each other!", Taiki thought.  
  
Time moved on ... Finally they reached the harbour and went out off the bus. Seiya looked around. "Hey guys, we have to go on by ship now." he told them happily.  
  
They all change over on a ship that brought them to To-Shima.  
  
Everybody had fun except of Luna and Artemis who were only throwing up. "That's right Artemis! Let it all out. Not through the nose, Artemis. What did you eat today? Hey wait, that's my chocolate! So you ate it, Artemis!", and Mina began to strangle him.  
  
While Serena took care about Luna, she saw Mina strangling poor Artemis. She left Luna alone who was nearly falling over the railing and ran to rescue Artemis. "Hey Mina, let the cute kitty go!", Serena shouted to her and by mistake Mina let Artemis fall onto the ground.  
  
"Hey Meat Ball Head, I'm not a cute kitty!", Artemis replied angry.  
  
"I'm not a Meat Ball Head! Wait, you are a cat with a gland disorder.", Serena said and sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"You even don't know what this mean."  
  
Darien showed up and separated Artemis and Serena.  
  
"There's my future husband!", she shouted, "I want to have some ice cream. Do you buy me one?", she asked him while she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I can buy you one, but only one, OKAY?", Darien answered loudly.  
  
Fortunately they arrived on To-Shima. They all stood on the beach and looked into the woods. "Ladies and gentlemen , can you follow me please?", Seiya told the others.  
  
"Where's the damned house, Seiya?", Lita asked.  
  
"It 's somewhere in the woods!"  
  
"Somewhere?", Serena asked shocked.  
  
While they we're walking through the forest, Ami started to feed something in her minicomputer. "If my calculations are correct, .... Damned, I don't know where the fucking house is!", she said and throws her mini computer against Lita's head.  
  
"Ami, did you lost something?", Lita asked and smacked Ami on the back of her head.  
  
After ten minutes walking they finally reached the house. "So, there it is, guys.", Seiya said and they all went into the big house.  
  
The house had two storeys, an attic and a basement. In the first storey there were two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and one kitchen. In the second storey were two bedrooms, one for three and one for two persons and a second bathroom. A wood surrounded this house. A very dark wood, a pitch-dark wood.  
  
"Where do we sleep, Seiya?", Darien asked him.  
  
"I want to be with Mina in one room!", Rei said.  
  
"And I want to be with Lita and Ami in one room!", Serena announced.  
  
"I don't mind .", Darien told the others.  
  
"Okay, Seiya and Darien, you get one room and Taiki and I, we take one room together.", Yaten explained.  
  
"Why have I to share my room with Darien?", Seiya asked shocked.  
  
"C'est la vie, Seiya.", answered Yaten.  
  
Everybody went to their rooms and unpacked their stuff.  
  
"Hey girls, here's a computer.", Serena said surprised. She switched on the computer and began to write mails to some friends and finally she felt asleep. Lita and Ami were sleeping on their beds.  
  
Until.  
  
Something appeared on the screen. Serena woke up and saw a black screen with white words saying 'Wake up Serena'. 'Follow the pink rabbit!' was the next sentence. Serena watched the screen suspicious. 'Knock, knock, Serena' was the last sentence when suddenly Seiya and Darien  
  
knocked on the door. Ami and Lita woke up. It was dark outside.  
  
"I've got a mail from somebody. A very short mail!", Seiya told the girls while he walked in the room.  
  
"I've got a short mail too with this last sentence.", Serena said while pointing on the screen.  
  
"Stood there something like 'Follow the pink rabbit' before?", Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, I think something strange is going on here!", Serena told them.  
  
Suddenly they heard a shout from the kitchen. Serena and the others ran downstairs and found Luna standing in front of the fridge. "Luna, why are you screaming?", Lita asked her.  
  
"There aren't any anchovies in the fridge!", Luna explained.  
  
"And because of that you are screaming so loud?", Serena asked her.  
  
"Hey, I'm a cat. Not a silly person like you, Serena!", Luna answered cheekily.  
  
"Shut up, Luna!", Serena said sharply, "I'm not a silly person! I'm a clever girl."  
  
"And I'm snow-white!", Luna replied joking.  
  
"Something strange is in this house!?", Seiya said unsurely.  
  
"I agree with you.", came Rei's voice. She, Mina, Yaten and Taiki were sitting in the living room. Mina stood up.  
  
"Have you seen a pink rabbit? Someone wrote we should follow it."  
  
"Pink rabbits?!", Artemis said laughing, "I don't think they exist."  
  
"Well, but we maybe look for something.", Luna suggested.  
  
Everybody spread out in the house. They we're looking for clues, or a pink rabbit. Whatever they would find first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Please review! 


	2. Something to learn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was standing next to the couch and saw Luna walking through the front door. Serena turned round and watched the others, when she looked to the door again, she saw Luna walking through the door twice. "Hey guys, I just had a déjà-vu."  
  
"What did you say?", Lita asked panicked.  
  
"I saw Luna walking through the door twice!", Serena answered relaxed.  
  
"Are you sure it was Luna again? Couldn't it be another cat?", Lita wanted to know.  
  
"Lita, what's wrong with you?", Ami asked, "It was only Luna!".  
  
"Do you know what this mean?", she asked the crowd.  
  
"NO!", they all replied together.  
  
"This is a glitch in the MATRIX!", Lita answered shocked.  
  
"What the FUCK is the MATRIX?", Darien asked curiously.  
  
"I know, I know! It's a...!? I mean it's .. It's like ..!I don't know , it's too difficult for me." , Ami answered disappointed.  
  
"If MY calculations are correct," , Lita started , "The MATRIX is everywhere. It's surrounding us. You see it when you look out of the window or when you switch on the TV. You can feel it when you go to school or to the library. It's an unrealistic world. Do you know that this moment doesn't exist?"  
  
Everyone glared at Lita when they suddenly heard a noise from above. "What 's that noise? It comes from the attic! I'm scared!", Serena said frightened.  
  
"There's definitely a killer on the attic!", Seiya added.  
  
"Seiya and Lita! You watched too many movies! You act like you're crazy.", Ami said.  
  
"Don't you blame the movies! Movies don't create psychos!" , Lita answered.  
  
"Where did you get that?", Mina asked while walking to her friends.  
  
"Scream. My favorite scary movie."  
  
Suddenly they heard another noise from the attic. Serena jumped scared into Darien 's arms. Bravely Yaten went upstairs to look for what happened in the attic. "He will return as a corpse!", Serena said scared.  
  
"You read too many comics, Serena!", Rei answered relaxed.  
  
"Serena, did you ever had a dream that seemed to be real?", Lita asked her.  
  
"Yes, I had. Why?"  
  
"Does this seem real to you?"  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"So, maybe this is a DREAM!?", Lita said.  
  
"LITA!", everybody yelled to her.  
  
"Here's nothing!", Yaten shouted from the attic. At this moment a dark shadow appeared, grabbed Yaten and disappeared with him.  
  
"Oh my god, where's Yaten?", Mina asked the crowd," Is he dead?"  
  
"I don't know! Somebody has to go upstairs and look for Yaten!", Darien suggested.  
  
"Okay, then I suggest that Darien goes upstairs!", Seiya said.  
  
"What? No way! My Darien won't go on this attic!!", Serena yelled.  
  
"It's okay, Serena! Finally, I'm prince Endymion.", Darien replied.  
  
"Be careful!", Serena said disappointed.  
  
Darien went upstairs and the others began to worry about him. "He'll be fine. Don't panic!", Taiki tried to pacify them. Suddenly the lights turned out and the girls began to scream.  
  
"Darien?", Serena shouted. No answer.  
  
"It's just like this movie. Scream 3.", Lita said.  
  
"And what happened next?", Ami wanted to know. "They all ran out, the fax machine turned on and a fax came out, they ran in and read it, ran out again because it was saying the killer is inside and when a new fax came out, one of the guys went in and the house exploded."  
  
"See, if you watch too many movies you get hysteric.", Rei said while pointing at Lita and Ami.  
  
"I've got no fax machine.", Seiya replied, "But.." The telephone rang.  
  
"I think due to your first hand knowledge about scary movies, you'll going to answer the call!", Ami said and pushed Lita forward. Lita went over to the phone and picked up.  
  
"Who is this?", she asked bored.  
  
"You tell me?", a deep voice asked back.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Scary night isn't it? Two of your friends are gone, you're alone in a dark house, in the middle of a deep dark wood. It's like being in a scary movie. Do you like scary movies?"  
  
"Yes I do. My favorite one is Scream. What's your favorite.?", Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Nightmare on Elm Street.", the killer said surprised.  
  
"Cool! Do you remember Tina? She was so stupid!"  
  
"Yes, I know but prudes are so."  
  
The others were watching her suspicious. When Lita noticed it she made a point. "Well, I'm sorry but I have to hang up. See you later! Bye!"  
  
"No, wait, don't you notice that this is a threat?", was the last sentence from the killer, but she already had hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it?", Rei asked, "What's with the guys?"  
  
"It was the killer.", Lita said happily, "He's really nice. He's got the same voice like my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Lita! It was the killer! He's going to kill us, he don't want to chat with us.", Mina said. "Yes I know, but he's different then the other boys. I will never find a boyfriend, if you always complain about the boys I choose.", Lita said sad. The phone rang again and Lita wanted to answer it, but Mina holds her up. "It won't be a good idea if you answer it again. I think you'll go to date him. Someone else should answer it!", Mina proposed.  
  
"Okay, I'll answer it.", Rei said. Rei went to the phone and picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"I think you got the wrong number.", Rei said finally and hung up.  
  
"What did you do?", Artemis asked, "Why did you hung up?"  
  
"This guy's a fool! He just asked ´Who's this`. Why should I answer him?"  
  
"It's the killer, he always plays this game!", Seiya said , "I can't believe it. Did you never watch a horror movie?"  
  
"No! I don't like them. They are creepy."  
  
"They have to be creepy otherwise they wouldn't be called horror movies.", Seiya answered disbelieving.  
  
"Well, if the phone ring again you can answer it!", Rei yelled.  
  
"While Seiya is waiting for the call, we should search for my Darien!", Serena said, "Well, but first I need something to eat!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"You only eat!", Luna said when she just came back trough the door.  
  
"Where were you?", Ami asked.  
  
"Outside. I think I saw a pink rabbit or something like that. It definitely was something pink. What happened here?", she asked while looking around. Darien and Yaten were gone and Mina tried to keep Lita away from the phone.  
  
"Someone kidnapped Darien and Yaten. They both went upstairs to the attic.", Taiki said confused.  
  
"Yes, they are gone and they will never return!", Seiya said, "Maybe they would if someone could answer the phone without hanging up again or trying to date the killer." Lita and Rei got blushed but Luna didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, ", Ami started , "After the guys were gone, the phone rang and Lita answered. Now she somehow is in love with the killer and Rei hung up and that's only because she doesn't watch horror movies."  
  
Mina watched Ami surprised. "Hey, you know something yet!"  
  
"That's not funny.", Ami replied sharply.  
  
Serena began to jump around. "Hey guys! I said I'm hungry!"  
  
"Look in the fridge, we've got everything there.", Taiki answered.  
  
"Everything except of anchovies!", Luna said angry.  
  
Serena walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was full with food and Serena couldn't decide what she was going to eat. Finally she grabbed some cold spaghetti and began to eat them. Serena turned round and looked on the side-board. A pink rabbit was sitting on it, eating carrots. "Guys?", Serena shouted with a full mouth, "What if I would say that I see a pink rabbit on the side-board?"  
  
"I would say you're crazy!", Rei shouted back, but when she entered the kitchen and saw the rabbit, she got a shock, "This can't be true, or?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second Chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!!! 


	3. Following the rabbit

AN: Third chapter! Not so funny this time. I had a little problem to write this chapter. Anyway; I hope you'll like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The others entered the kitchen too and saw the rabbit. "It's really pink.", Artemis said.  
  
Ami walked closer to it. "Well, or maybe it's just dyed. I can see a white hairline!" They all sweat dropped, even the rabbit.  
  
"Who could manage to dye a sweet little rabbit?", Serena asked shocked and stroked it.  
  
"A crazy psycho that kidnapped Darien and Yaten could.", Lita said.  
  
"Um, well, I think we should search for them.", Luna added.  
  
"Wait!", Mina started, "Didn't the mail from this stranger said that we should follow a pink rabbit? So here it is! What are we waiting for?"  
  
"We're waiting for a kind of sign. Maybe we could follow the rabbit if Serena would let it go.", Artemis said while watching Serena holding the rabbit.  
  
"It's so sweet! I want to keep it!"  
  
"Let it go, Serena. It could possible show us the way to the guys!", Seiya suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy? The rabbit will lead us straight to the killer!", Rei yelled at him.  
  
"Or probably to Darien and Yaten?! We have to let the rabbit go and have to see what will happen. We've got a better chance than the killer. He's alone. We're seven, well, or less, I mean, you don't like killers..", Seiya replied.  
  
"I said I don't like horror movies."  
  
"Yeah, because they're creepy.", Lita started, "I thought you're a sailor senshi? You fight monsters, they can be creepy too."  
  
Rei got angry. "Well, if you want to!", she started and tried to grab the rabbit, but Serena ran away, "Wait! Give me the rabbit!", Rei yelled and followed her through the house.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to let them run through the house? The killer could be in here.", Ami noticed.  
  
"I think we would have realized if someone would be in the house. I mean, we were here all the time.", Taiki said.  
  
Lita shook her head. "We haven't been on the attic so far. It was the last place Darien and Yaten went to."  
  
"You don't want us to go there, or?", Artemis asked panicked.  
  
"Someone should go! Or maybe we all should."  
  
"Well, you're the horror movie expert, so go!", Ami yelled.  
  
"Fuck you, I won't!"  
  
Meanwhile Serena and Rei ran crosswise through the living room. Finally Serena ran down into the basement. "SERENA!!! Give me the rabbit!", Rei shouted and followed her.  
  
The others were watching her. "First we get the two girls back from the basement and then we can make a decision who is going where.", Taiki suggested while holding back Ami from strangling Lita.  
  
Luna and Artemis went to the stairs and looked for Serena and Rei. "I go down.", Luna said and she disappeared in the dark.  
  
Luna heard steps but she couldn't see very much. "Rei? Serena? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here.", Serena's voice replied.  
  
"I got you!", Rei screamed, "Give me the damn rabbit!"  
  
"No I won't! I want to keep it."  
  
"We have to find the others!", Rei replied.  
  
"I want to keep it!"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go upstairs first." Luna demanded.  
  
Serena sighed. "Okay. But anyway, I'm going to keep the rabbit. It has such a nice color!"  
  
"Serena, it's dyed!", Rei said while pushing Serena upstairs.  
  
Luna was the first upstairs again. She went to the living room where the others were in. Luna sat down beside Artemis. He was looking at her. "They're coming."  
  
Just in that moment Rei and Serena came in. Serena was still holding the rabbit. "So what are we doing now?", Rei asked them.  
  
"Lita is going to check the attic.", Ami replied.  
  
"I said I wouldn't!"  
  
"You said we haven't been up there since the guys disappeared, so why don't you just go there and look for them?"  
  
"I don't go on this attic!"  
  
"Well, someone should go with her.", Mina suggested.  
  
"Hey, didn't you listen to me? I don't go on this attic, not alone and not with anyone else!"  
  
"What are we doing than?", Luna asked.  
  
"Serena give me the rabbit. I want to hold it.", Rei said to her.  
  
"I don't trust you!"  
  
"Just for a short moment."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, I like . rabbits, even if the are pink. I'll give it back to you again." The others were watching them curiously.  
  
Serena looked at Rei. She had an unwell felling because off this rabbit-Rei- thing, but Serena tried to trust her. She gave Rei the rabbit and Rei let it go.  
  
"What did you do?", Serena screamed.  
  
"Don't let her go!", Rei yelled at the others and Mina and Ami grabbed Serena.  
  
The rabbit hoped out of the house, straight into the wood. "No!", Serena yelled, "Come back!" And she began to chase the rabbit.  
  
"Well, I think Serena won't let the rabbit go, so we just follow her.", Artemis said.  
  
"Anyway, we should take the flashlights with us." Taiki suggested. Than he picked up some flashlights and handed them to the others, "Let's hope we find Serena."  
  
"Just follow the screams.", Ami said and went outside.  
  
The others followed her and Seiya closed the door. They all stand on the front porch and looked to the woods. Serena was gone and they just heard her shouts. "Come back! Wait!"  
  
Rei turned on her flashlight and focused it to the wood. Everything was dark. "Are you sure she will find the way back?"  
  
"Not really, but I think she will find the rabbit.", Luna said.  
  
"So we just search for Serena.", Ami added.  
  
"We have to spread to find her.", Taiki said.  
  
"I think this is not a good idea!", Lita started, "The killer could be somewhere in the forest, if we spread, we're all dead. We just have to hurry up to catch Serena before she's gone."  
  
"Let's go!", Artemis shouted and ran towards the wood. The group followed him.  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived at the beach. "Where the fuck is Serena?", Rei asked the others, but no one know where she could be. Suddenly they heard a crack in a bush near them. They all jumped away and pointed their flashlights on it. One minute later Serena jumped out. She looked sad.  
  
"What's the matter?", Seiya asked worried.  
  
Serena looked at him, she nearly had tears in her eyes, "I lost the rabbit." They all sweat drooped.  
  
"I can't believe this.", Rei said, "You're crying because the rabbit is gone?"  
  
"It can't be gone. We have to follow it.", Lita said, "This is another glitch in the MATRIX!"  
  
"LITA!", they all yelled together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be quiet!", Ami said, "I think I've heard something." Ami looked down the beach when she suddenly saw something hoping down the beach.  
  
"The cute rabbit!", Serena shouted.  
  
"Let it run.", Seiya said and hold her back.  
  
"He's right. Remember the message, we have to follow it. It will lead us to Darien and Yaten. You want Darien back, or?", Rei wanted to know.  
  
"Um, yeah, you're right. But can I keep it when we got the guys back?"  
  
"If you want to.", Rei replied, "But first, we're going to chase it. Let's go."  
  
The rabbit lead the group straight to a small cave. They all entered it and watched around. Everywhere were torches that light up the cave. The rabbit was sitting in a corner and Serena grabbed it. She began to stroke it. "I'm so glad that you're back!"  
  
"It's just a rabbit!", Mina said.  
  
"But it's so cute."  
  
"Anyway, we should . ", Ami started, but suddenly they heard moaning.  
  
"Darien and Yaten!", Rei said.  
  
They all began to run deeper in the cave until they saw two persons sitting on the ground. It were Darien and Yaten, they were chained. Seiya and Taiki untied them and they stood up. "We're so glad that you're here. Why did it take you so long?", Yaten asked.  
  
"Serena didn't want to let the rabbit go.", Ami tried to explain.  
  
Serena looked at Darien, than she let the rabbit fall and hugged Darien. "I'm so happy that you're back! Well, I think I've got a new pet!", she said and picked up the rabbit again.  
  
"Is it dyed?", Darien asked.  
  
"Definitely, yes!", Artemis replied.  
  
"Guys, well, I think that we should go home again. The killer can return every moment, so it'll be better when we go.", Seiya said and they left the cave.  
  
Back at the house, Ami opened the door. Seiya stopped moving and looked at her. When she turned round she looked back at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that, I locked the door when we left." 


End file.
